imperionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tips and Tricks
Xen Bio Reactor * Push a Bio Reactor to L20 1xL20 bio is same as 3xL17 Bio reactors. The spend in resources is way cheaper by doing the L20 and the output of zeks is now 2300 per day from 1 planet. * L15 is a good cheap level to achieve on all colonies and easy to feed while pushing the next bio reactor to L20 ~ Herbalthought Research Lab tips * A good piece of advice is to keep your secondary labs 3-4 levels lower then your main lab in order to have the best RP generation for the amount of resources you put into it. ~ kirilloid Terran Fusion power plant - Xen Fusion power plant * This building only works if there is a negative energy production on the planet. The energy level is filled up so far that you will have an energy production of 0. ~'' Unknown'' Comet Harvesting Tips and Strategies * When bumping people off comets, send a significantly large fleet with one recycler. The intent is to force whoever's on the comet off. Not long after you send your "bump" fleet, send your "harvesting" fleet. This should consist entirely of Recyclers. Preferably not too many. After your "Bump" fleet hits the comet, immediately recall them so that they aren't likely to get attacked and to clear the way for your "harvesting" fleet. ~ Markus Harvesting Debris Fields * When you send out an attack that you know is going to creat a debris field it is always a good thing to send a recycling mission to that planet's debris field so that they arrive right after your fleet strikes the planet and thus creating the debris field. This is how you do it: # Find out what planet you want to hit # Figure out if your harvesting fleet is going to take longer to reach the planet, or if your military fleet is going to take longer. # If your military fleet is going to take longer then send them out first. # Now go to the planet and click the deploy fleet button (the one with the arrows on it). You will be in your Fleet base now with the planet selected for a raiding mission. Go to the "selection" pull-down and select the debris field of the planet that you are attacking. The attack mission is now changed to a "harvest debris field" mission and you can now send your recyclers to the debris field. # Make sure that when you send your harvesting fleet that you time it so that they arrive RIGHT AFTER your military fleet hits. # If your harvesting fleet is slower then your military fleet then do the same thing as above but send the military ships out so that they arrive Right BEFORE your harvesting fleet gets to the debris field. Congratulations! You just struck your enemy and took the debris field before they had a chance to. ~ khilair '' Composing messages * Do not try to dash off an angry message with threats because it is not only rude, but it may provoke an attack. ''~ Unknown Back Category:Q&A Category:Game play Category:Resources Category:Energy Category:Luminaries